Hydro Adventures: The Beginning
by Azura the Deoxys
Summary: The adventures of Splash Woman and Mega Man's daughter Hydro and her friends begins! A new villain named Dr. Dark appears! Can they stop his 8 robot masters? Collabing with Ryo-Ohki RoseFox again. Rated T
1. The Attack

**Hydro Adventures: The Beginning**

It's Greenie here. Just to let you guys know, Fox and I have decided to collaborate again. He'll be helping me with another story! Yay!

Be forewarned as this does contain Mega Man/Splash Woman, Roll/Elec Man, and many pairings with OCs involved. Don't like it? Then don't flame me or Fox. Flaming doesn't make things go your way. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Not that hard, is it?

But anyway, I'm getting long, so on with the story.

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

My name is Hydro Light. I am the daughter of Mega Man and Splash Woman. I am 13 years old. My friends and I are a group of fighting robots, saving the world in place of my father Mega Man, who has retired as a crime fighter. Would you like to hear the story of how it all started? Well, here I go…

---------------------

It was a beautiful day. Me and my friends were at the city park, playing outside in the bright sunlight.

"Give me that ball!" shouted Bolt. He's my cousin, the son of Aunt Roll and Uncle Elec Man. He's just like a human boy, except he can release electrical discharges. He's a year older than me. He was running after a ball. But Trance was about to grab it first.

Trance is an odd one. His parents are Synth Woman and Galaxy Man. He has blue hair and blue antennae. His voice has a somewhat high-pitched, electronic sound to it, and his English isn't very good. He's my age.

"Ball is mine! Ball is mine!" Trance shouted. Before either Bolt nor Trance could grab the ball, a girl with smooth blond hair and red marks on her eyes snatched it away. A girl with green eye markings and black hair that was pricked up in two places to resemble cat ears laughed. These girls are Tempo and Melody. Daughters of Bass and Hunter, they are a set of twins that love nothing more that picking on the boys. Tempo is the black haired one with green eye marks, Melody is the blond with red eye marks. They are 14, like Bolt.

"Ha ha! Who said boys are the dominant gender? In the end, you both lost the ball!" Tempo taunted. Trance stamped his foot.

"Unfair! You being unfair!" he cried. Melody, who was wiping dirt off of the ball, shook her head.

"Trance, it's 'you _are _being unfair', not 'you being unfair'. Learn to respect the English language," Melody corrected Trance. Trance's antennae flattened against his head and he made a buzzing sound. Nearby, the leaves in a tree rustled. A robot boy with a sword jumped out of the branches. It was Usagi. He's also my age. Being Blade Woman and Shadow Man's son, he spends a lot of time training. Usagi laughed.

"Well, Trance, Melody has a point. Learn better English and maybe we won't have to tease you as much," he said through laughter. Trance simply sat down and started picking at the grass, scowling.

"Usagi! Melody! You hurt his feelings…" said Crystal. Crystal is the youngest in the group. Daughter of Michelle and Ice Man, she is a pink-haired, winged girl who has ice powers. She has a caring personality.

"Now c'mon, can't we have fun with him?" said Melody. Trance, who was examining a bug he found, looked up.

"Not if it involves making fun out of me," said Trance, before crushing the bug and washing his hand in a nearby fountain. While Trance was washing, Usagi shoved him into the fountain. Trance was indignant when he popped up out of the water.

"How do you dare do that?" he shouted. He grabbed Usagi and pulled him into the fountain. He held Usagi down and started grinding his fist into Usagi's head in a violent noogie. Bolt jumped up.

"WATER FIGHT!" he shouted, before tackling Melody into the fountain. She started screaming. Tempo started laughing again. Crystal just stood there with a look that seemed to say "I don't know these robots". I jumped into the fountain, and as soon as my feet touched water, my legs changed to a fish tail. (Being Splash Woman's daughter, I have that kind of ability.) I started whacking Bolt with my tail.

While we were goofing around in the fountain, the last member of our group, StarLight, came running. Starlight is my age, 13, and is the daughter of RoseFox and LockHeart. Her hair is light blue with silver streaks and goes to her hips. One eye is violet, and the other red. But that's not all. She has a mark on her face that looks like a scar, and she has red fox ears and a fox tail. As she approached, she looked troubled.

"Guys! There's some serious trouble at the lab! It's under attack!" she shouted. Trance look shocked.

"Not good!" he shouted. We all teleported to the lab.

----------------

When we got there, there was a man in a huge mech attacking the lab. The mech's arms were bashing away at the back end of the building. Robot Masters were evacuating the building in droves. Bass, Hunter, Uncle Proto Man and Father were shooting at the mech. The man controlling it looked about 30-something. He wore a helmet with an eyepiece that shrouded one eye. He wore a black cloak.

"I am Dr. Dark! Where Wily failed, I shall succeed!" he shouted. Bass jumped onto the mech and climbed to the top. He grabbed Dr. Dark and threw him off the side. Dr. Dark was falling several feet from the mech's top, but he started up a jet pack and escaped. Bass, being careless, hit a random button on the control panel. It stopped the mech, but the mech fell and crashed into the side of the building. Hunter jumped.

"Bass! Be more careful! Look what you did!" she shouted. Uncle Proto Man looked shocked.

"What if that fell on someone? We better have a look!" he shouted. We all ran inside. When we got to the crash site, we found Dr. Light buried under rubble!

"DR. LIGHT!" Father shouted. He, Proto Man and Bass dug him out of the rubble, with some help from Guts Man. Guts Man picked Dr. Light up.

"He's still alive, guys! But he's badly hurt!" shouted Guts Man.

"Let's take him to the hospital!" shouted Hunter.

----------------------------

End chapter. Sorry if it was a bit rushed. You go now, Fox.


	2. Hospital Visit

I was going to say something like that (read beginning of chapter 1), but now I wont have too. Thanks Greenie.

**Chapter 2**

**Hospital Visit**

Almost all of us went to the hospital with Guts Man except for StarLight who decided to stay there.

"StarLight why aren't you coming with us?" I asked her.

"I'm going to wait here for a bit. I'm waiting for someone." She said as she looked into the sky.

"Who?"

She just looked at me with a smile on her face. "I'm not telling."

I didn't really have time to fool around with her so I just left.

……………………………………..

Mean while back at the hospital Dr. Light was hooked up to a lot of machines. The doctor said that he would live but it was going be a while before he would be able to do his normal routines.

Daddy and the rest of the Robot Masters were in a circle discussing something, but I really couldn't hear anything.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?"

He kind of looked in the air while rubbing his head. "Well we were saying that without Dr. Light around for a while we won't be able to repair ourselves as well. Meaning if you get badly hurt right now it's going to talk a long time before you can be repaired. We are just trying to think of what we should do now."

Aunt Roll was the first to speak. "Why don't we find out who this Dr. Dark is? The only thing we know is that he wanted to finish what Wily started. So I'm guess he wants to destroy Bass and the others." Bass shivered a bit.

I never really knew Wily, I wasn't born yet, and I only knew what the Daddy told me. From what I knew Wily wanted to kill Bass along with Daddy and everyone else, but they got rid of him.

"Why don't we just look for LockHeart? I mean he was the proto-type for Omega, so he might know something about Dr. Dark." Said Splash Woman.

"I would but he haven't heard from him or RoseFox in over a month."

"Didn't they say they were on their honeymoon or something like that?"

I personally have never seen LockHeart but I have seen RoseFox. StarLight looked a lot like her except for their different colored fur, RoseFox's was red and StarLight's was silver.

"Hay what's that?" said Bolt pointing in a direction of a smoke cloud.

"I can't really say Bolt…Whoa!" said Aunt Roll before tackling Bolt to the ground in time to see a beam go through were Bolt's head had been.

"What was that for?!" Yelled Daddy looking out the window.

I looked out to see StarLight in her armor fighting against a robot that looked like a knight. The knight slashed with a huge sword at her but she easily dodged it. Only during a fight will I see StarLight actually take things seriously.

"Missed me!" She said expending her own blades from her hands.

"Guys lets help her out. I have never seen any robot like that before."

As we ran down the stairs we say StarLight slashing the knight and she was hardly doing anything to it.

"StarLight is that the best you can do?"

I was confused, how did the knight know her name.

"Nope, Assassin Strike!" Her cannons were on her shoulders witched fired at the knight. The knight just blocked the move and picked her up in his hands.

"I got you now!"

"No!" I screamed, only to notice that StarLight was laughing, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Stop it Daddy, I give! I give!" The knight was tickling her.

"Daddy?" we all said at the same time.

Eventually StarLight calmed down enough to say, "Yup this is my Daddy, LockHeart."

**End of Chapter 2**

Ok your turn Greenie.


	3. The Descision Is Made

Chapter 3: The Decision Is Made

So this knight-like robot was LockHeart. Okay. Apparently, StarLight was just in a sparring match. Usagi and Bolt walked up to LockHeart to introduce themselves. I was about to go up when I noticed that Crystal, Tempo, Melody and Trance seemed to be discussing something. I walked closer to them.

"I say we go after this guy…" Tempo was saying. She looked up at me.

"What do you want, Hydro?" she asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Trance looked up.

"We were talking about Dr. Dark. Tempo says that giving chase is plausible," he said. I tried to make sense of what he said. Like I mentioned before, Trance's English is bad. Either his grammar is off or he chooses a combination of words that doesn't make much sense. Tempo explained the situation to me.

"What I said was, we go after this Dr. Dark, and we kick his butt," Tempo explained.

"I don't know. First, we don't have armor to protect us, and not much in the way of weapons. I mean, Bolt can shoot some electricity, Trance can make noise, and Usagi has a sword, but that's not much. Also, we're just kids. What can we do? We weren't made to be fighters. I think the adults should handle it," said Crystal, shaking her head.

"Never say never, Crystal. We can get someone to make armor and stuff for us…" started Melody.

"Who?" Crystal asked. "Dr. Light is out of the question…"

"Dr. Metallico," stated Tempo, matter-of-factly. I never actually met Metallico, but Dr. Light said he was a robotics colleague of his from Northern Italy. Metallico was supposed to come into the U.S. today. Perhaps Tempo's crazy little plan would work if we asked the guy about making some armor and installing weapons for us. I nodded.

"Let's notify Bolt and Usagi about the plan, and head back to the lab."

--------------------------

We got back to the lab. The damaged section was being repaired by a group of robots. A man that seemed to be in his 30's was standing there, muttering things in a language I didn't understand. I approached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir. Do you speak English?" I asked. He turned and looked at our group.

"Of course! And you must be Dr. Light's robots! I'm Dr. Metallico, and I'm here to see Dr. Light…" he started. Tempo grabbed the man's arm.

"Well, Dr. Light is… away right now… we've been looking for you…" she started. Dr. Metallico looked confused.

"Why would that be?" he asked. Melody looked at him.

"We need you to make us some armor… and install weapons in us. We've got a new enemy," Melody explained as we entered the lab.

Dr. Metallico set us all down on tables in one of the laboratory rooms that was not damaged.

"To do this, I'll have to shut you guys down," he explained. He deactivated us, one by one. He got to me, opened a panel on my arm, flipped a switch, and I blacked out…

----------------------

An unknown amount of time later, I woke up to Dr. Metallico, and the adult robots, gathered around.

"Well I'll be darned…" Bass was mumbling.

"My son…" said Shadow Man.

"A girl after my own heart…" said Father, smiling. StarLight was there, nodding in apparent approval.

I sat up. First thing I noticed was the others. Tempo and Melody were now wearing armor much like Bass's, except Melody's had red marks, red dash marks on the arm guards and helmet fins that parted into threes, and Tempo's having green marks, green dash marks on the leg guards and helmet fins that parted in twos, with a blue, five-pointed star on the helmet. They also had triangular gems on the chestplates, Tempo's being red, Melody's being green.

Trance now wore a blue helmet with a black visor, and holes that his antennae could fit through. Some of his blue hair stuck out from under the helmet. He wore white armor with blue, boot-style leg guards, a blue groin plate, and glove-style arm guards that were blue with a white ring around the wrists, a white patch on the back of each hand, and white fingers. He also had what seemed to be a screen on his chest that was displaying wave readings. A type of oscilloscope, perhaps.

Bolt's armor was black. The glove-style arm guards, boot-style leg guards, and groin plate were red and each arm guard and leg guard had a yellow lightning bolt painted on. The armor also had a red neck ring with a lightning bolt badge on it. He wore a red helmet with a yellow stripe on it.

Crystal's armor looked similar to that of her father Ice Man, in a parka design, except the fur on the hood was pale blue, some of her hair stuck out from under the hood, and the "parka" part was dress-like. Her white, glove-style arm guards and boot style leg guards had blue crescent marks on them.

Usagi's armor was a blue bodysuit-style with dark blue arm and leg guards that were in the glove and boot style, respectively. His sword was strapped to his back by a red strap, and his boots had red straps on them, with small shuriken badges attached, one on each. He wore a dark blue, hat-like helmet that had two projections that somewhat resembled small rabbit ears, and each had a white stripe going around it. He also had a red strap on his helmet with a shuriken attached.

As for myself, my armor was much like Daddy's, just a different helmet. I took my helmet off to look at it. It was blue, with a dark blue stripe going down the center. On the forehead area there was a gold disk, and the helmet had pure blue fins jutting out, that parted in threes. Nice.

The others were getting up and moving around. Tempo and Melody complimented each other on their armor and gave each other high fives. Trance looked at himself in a mirror and grinned. Usagi walked up to Shadow Man and asked his father for his opinion on the armor. Crystal just stood in place and stared at her new armor. Bolt took his helmet off and stared at it.

"Should I explain your weapons to you?" said Dr. Metallico. We gathered around him.

"Trance. Your weapon is Noise Pulse. It can blast things just with sound, and can even counter other sound-based attacks with acoustic interference. Also, your helmet visor is special, as you can see infrared light with it. Enemies hiding in the dark can be detected if they give off heat," Dr. Metallico explained. Trance seemed to understand.

"Tempo and Melody, your weapons are Time Note and Distortion Song, respectively. Tempo, Time Note can not only damage, but it can temporarily warp time to slow down your opponent, giving you the upper hand. Melody, Distortion Song can bend the spatial dimensions and damage things that way. You two can also combine your powers to create wormholes," Dr. Metallico explained. The twins grinned and gave each other a thumbs up.

"Bolt, your already existing electrical powers will be amplified into the Bolt Zapper attack. It's quite powerful. I know I wouldn't want to be shocked by it." Bolt nodded in understanding as he looked at his helmet some more.

"Crystal, your power is Glacier Storm. You can shoot a barrage of icicles at opponents." Crystal nodded.

"Usagi, you can summon a lunar hare to attack things, and your signature attack is Usagi Strike. It's a double slash with your sword, first a vertical slash, then a horizontal." Usagi drew his sword and practiced the technique, slashing at empty air. Then he smiled.

"Lastly, Hydro. Your weapon is Water Sphere. You can shoot spheres of water at opponents. You also have a basic arm cannon, the Hydro Buster. You will be the leader of the group," said Dr. Metallico. I gasped. Me, leader? Awesome. I turned around.

"Okay guys, let's go after this guy…" I started. Then, a message appeared on a huge screen nearby. It was Dr. Dark on the screen.

"Attention, please. I have sent eight robot masters out to terrorize the local area. Come and stop them if you can…" he said, before the image changed to show portraits of 8 robots, along with their names and current locations. Tempo read the info.

"Surf Man… coordinates… Ocean Expedition park…" she read, pointing to a robot on a surfboard, wearing blue armor with a water design on the leg guards, black details on the arm guards similar to those of Tengu Man (a robot that Father told me about), and a helmet with a shark's fin on it.

"Ocean Expedition? Oh no! Dolphin Man and his dolphins are in danger!" Melody shouted. Dolphin Man was the fun-loving dolphin Robot Master who cared for the dolphins at that water park and even lived in the tank with them.

"So I say we go after this clown first," Tempo stated. I nodded. We said goodbye to our parents and ran out the door. As we left for the water park, I noticed Bolt had his helmet off.

"Bolt, where's your helmet?" asked StarLight. Bolt snorted.

"Took it off and left it behind. I don't like it," he explained. Melody giggled.

"Thought your head was hard enough and didn't need it?" she asked jokingly. Bolt looked offended, and we all laughed.

----------------

Wow… long one. Sort of rushed, but still long. Your turn, Fox.


	4. First Battle

**Chapter 4**

**First Battle**

As we headed to Ocean Expedition Park StarLight stopped suddenly.

"I just remembered something," she said while running back to Dr. Light's lab, "It won't take me very long but still go on without me."

Well it was going to be 8 on 1 but now it was 7 on 1. We still had the advantage of numbers over Surf Man, but still it was our first real fight.

"Don't be long, then." I yelled because it was already hard to see her.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon!"

…………………………………………………..

We arrived at Ocean Expedition Park just in time. Dolphin Man was losing pretty badly. Most of Surf Man's attacks were aimed at the dolphin's witched cause Dolphin Man to jump in front of the attacks.

"Is this the best a Robot "Master" can do? Ha! More like Robot Weakling to me."

"I won't let you hurt the dolphins" said Dolphin Man weakly. He could hardly move

"Seeing as you can't move to good anymore, I'll kill your precious dolphins first then I'll kill you." He aimed his cannon at the dolphins, who started to squeak in fear.

"No!"

"Hydro Buster!" I said as I shot Surf Man's cannon so it pointed strait in the air. His shot missed completely.

"What in the world…" he turned and saw us. "They sent children to defeat me? What in the world is Dr. Light thinking!" He pointed his cannon at us. "This won't take to long. I mean it's only children, what's the best they can do?"

Before I could say anything Bolt started to attack.

"Bolt Zapper!" he said as bolts of electricity shot from his hands.

"Bolt I didn't say to attack yet!"

He just looked at me with a face of boredom. "You were talking to long."

Before I could say anything everyone one else started their attacks.

"Glacier Storm!"

"Usagi Slash!"

Both attacks went strait at Surf Man. I thought hay he wont be able to dodge both attacks. However Surf Man ducked at the last minute so both Crystal and Usagi had been hit with each other's attacks.

"Ow!" said Crystal .

"What did you do that for?!"

I signed. _This can't be happening._ _If we some how win this, we are defiantly going to be doing some training._

"Is that all you can do?" said Surf Man.

"No!" I yelled back to him as I jumped into the water. My legs instantly turned into fish tail, and my armor adjusted to the change. _I wasn't expecting that. _I swam under him.

"Water Sphere!" My attack hit Surf Man directly. _Finally some damage to this guy!_

"That kind of hurt a little, but not enough to stop me!" He pointed his cannon at me, and fired. I just barely dodged it.

I swam to the edge of the tank and jumped out of it.

"Everyone come back here!" Just about everyone did except for Bolt who was still firing his weapon at Surf Man.

"Bolt Zapper!" Most the attack hit him but didn't seem to do much.

"Bolt get back here, now!"

"You sound just like my mother…whoa!" I grabbed his leg as he jumped by.

"What was that for?"

"Ok if we are going to win, we are going to have to work together. I think if we hit him with all of our attacks at once we might be able to take him down."

"But he isn't just going to stay still…" said Crystal .

"We need someone to distract him… but if one person didn't attack him, he might still have enough energy to keep battling." Said Melody.

"Dang, where is StarLight when we need her most."

"I found you!"

We looked up to see Surf Man's cannon only a few feet away from us. It would be impossible to dodge it now.

"I hope you like to sleep, cause your not waking up after this!"

I braced myself for the impact only to see Surf Man firing his cannon in another direction.

"What the hell? I can't hit it!"

I looked to see what he was shooting at but the sun was in my eyes, so it was kind of hard to tell. From what I could tell it had a human-like figure, but that was all I could tell. However I did seem to recognize the voice.

"Assassin Strike!"

It was StarLight. _It took her long enough to get here._ I thought to myself.

I noticed that most of her shots had missed, witched distracted Surf Man long enough to…

"Ok everyone attack all at once! Hopefully this will put an end to him!"

Everyone fired at Surf Man who was paying to much attention to StarLight then to are attacks, however he did turn just in time to see all of our attacks come right at him.

"What the…" and that was all he had time to say. A large explosion quickly consumed his body, and I could hear him cry out…

"This isn't right! How could I have been beaten by children?!"

Soon the dust cleared out and their wasn't a sign of Surf Man any wear.

"Yea! We won!"

"Let's celebrate!"

While everyone one else was cheering over our hard won victory I went over to Dolphin Man.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine once I get repaired. I thank you for helping me protect the dolphins."

I smiled, "it was no problem. Can you walk or do I have to call someone to get you?"

He got up and started to limp around a bit. "I think I can make it back to Dr. Light's lab."

"Ok. That's good to hear." I noticed StarLight was with the others. I wanted to know why she was so late in getting here.

"StarLight what took you so long!" I said a bit angry.

She looked at the ground. "Well, I say all of you guys getting armor and I wanted to ask Daddy if he could upgrade mine."

"Well did he?"

"Well yes with Dr. Metallico, but it took a lot longer then he thought it would take, that's why I took so long to get here."

I calmed down a bit. "So what did he upgrade?" asked Tempo.

"He upgraded my armor so I can move a whole lot faster with it, he also made my blades stronger too, and my cannons don't stick out so much, just like Mommy's. Also Daddy taught me how to do a really neat trick."

"Really what is it?"

"I'm not telling. Daddy said only to use it only in an emergency."

Most of us were really disappointed but we where to tired to do anything else.

"I'm going home, I want to go to bed." Said Tempo.

"Bed need." Said Trance.

_I guess training can wait until tomorrow then. We did have a big day today._

We headed on home after that.

**End of Chapter 4**

Wow this was a long chapter. Hope it wasn't to long. Your turn Greenie.


	5. A Day Of Training

Chapter 5: A Day of Training

"YAH!" Trance shouted, throwing punches at Uncle Proto Man. Proto Man was blocking the punches with his shield. Trance looked discouraged for a moment, before he remembered.

"Right! NOISE PULSE!" he shouted. He blasted Proto Man with a huge wave of sound. The loud blast shook Proto Man off his feet, and he dropped his shield. While Proto Man was down, Trance punched him as hard as he could. Proto Man's shades flew off his face, and oil began to leak from his nose.

"You're doing great, Trance!" I shouted, before I was dragged underwater by Mother, who I was doing a practice fight with. We were in a vast water tank, where training for underwater battles takes place. Mother pointed her trident at me and shot a laser from it. I dodged the shot. I started taunting her, but then she repaid the taunt with rapid-fire shots of the Laser Trident. I dodged all except for one, which hit my tail. I was blasted out of the water, before splashing back in. The shot caused a lot of pain, but I carried on. I started slapping Mother's face with my tail, and she knocked me aside with hers. I managed to grab her trident out of her hand. I focused on it, and I absorbed data into my system.

**WEAPON: LASER TRIDENT**

**COPY SUCCESSFUL**

I recently learned I had a Weapon Copier installed. Boy, can it come in handy. My armor changed not only color, but shape, to match Mother's. I aimed at Mother and speared her with her own weapon. I got her in the chest, and, in shock, she sunk to the bottom of the tank. I rose to the top of the water and got out of the tank as Guts Man went into the tank to get Mother out. The others were going inside to take a rest, and I followed them in.

"That was fun," Tempo laughed. Trance rubbed his head.

"Hurt…" he groaned. He must have hit his head during training. I walked into the lab room. Dr. Metallico seemed to be building something. It looked like he was building a new Robot Master. I could tell by the humanoid body.

"Oh, _ciao_, Hydro. I just thought I'd build a new robot. His name will be _Antonio,_" he explained. I nodded. Then, I looked up.

"What will his function be?" I asked. Most Robot Masters had a specific function.

"Hmm… you'll have to wait and see," Dr. Metallico said, smiling as he was applying more of a rubbery, silicon-based material to the metal, forming a synthetic "skin". Antonio's lower half had already had "skin" applied, and was hidden under a blanket. I was about to peek under the blanket out of curiosity, but Dr. Metallico stopped me.

"Oh, no no no. Don't peek there. Antonio is unclothed! You can't look at _that,_" said Dr. Metallico, looking embarrassed. I understood the message. I stared at the computer screens in the room. One was displaying blueprints for a robot. Those must have been the plans for _Antonio. _

"What is going on?" asked Trance, as he and the others entered the room. Crystal walked over to the unfinished Antonio. She watched the construction of the new robot with intrigue. While we were all looking around, the alarm sounded. A message appeared on the other computer.

"New Robot Master attack! Dragon Man. Coordinates: Airspace near Monsteropolis International Airport," Bolt read, looking at the new robot. He was dark blue, with arm guards, leg guards and chestplate in a lighter shade of blue. His leg guards had yellow swirls on them. His helmet was similar to Snake Man's, but was the shape of a Chinese dragon's head, not a snake. He had dragon wings, and the tail of a Chinese dragon. Bolt was astonished.

"Airspace? AIRSPACE? I can't fly!" he wailed. Tempo and Melody both looked shocked. I was shocked too. Airspace means that Dragon Man is in the air near the airport. He could be up there trying to cause a plane crash, and we'd be unable to stop him because most of us, Crystal being the exception, can't fly. Dr. Metallico simply smiled!

"You can get in the sky using the _Sky Alpha. _It's an air vehicle I invented. It can seat a party of 8. It will be perfect. Also, there's someone who can help you," he explained. He whistled, and a small pink Met entered the room. The Met smiled at us.

"I am Shara. Am I needed at this time?" she asked. I walked over to her and kneeled down.

"How are you going to be much help? You're just a little Met," I told her. Shara laughed.

"Ever heard the saying, 'big things come in small packages'? Well, I can administer E-Tanks as needed, and provide Weapon Energy resources for those with Weapon Copiers," she explained. Trance piped up.

"Oh! Like Eddie!" he shouted. Shara nodded.

"Better than Eddie. I'm more heavily armored that he is, can even attack, and change form to suit the environment. I have forms for use in underwater or aerial missions," Shara explained. I took this in. I nodded.

"Happy to have you. We'll be needing your Sky Form, Shar. We have a date with a dragon. C'mon guys, into the Sky Alpha! Dr. M, lead the way!" I shouted. Dr. Metallico lead us to a flying machine on a launch pad outside. As we piled in, Trance noticed something.

"StarLight. Sleeping," said Trance. Indeed, StarLight was in the backseat of the Sky Alpha, in sleep mode. We all shook our heads. She'd been slacking off. Tsk tsk.

"Let's get in the air!" said Usagi, pulling some switches. The Sky Alpha roared to life. We shot up into the air, and the machine started rocking. The chaos woke up StarLight.

"The heck? Why is this thing…" she started complaining. Usagi stabilized the machine and set our course for the airport.

"We have a mission. An aerial one," Usagi explained.

------------------

Later, we had reached the airport's airspace. Sure enough, Dragon Man was flying circles around a Boeing 747. Usagi tuned the radio to a frequency that matched that of the nearby Air Traffic Control tower.

"The object… still circling plane…"

"Plane… unstable… might crash…"

"Be careful! … object appeared… I repeat… another… appeared…"

"I think we've been spotted," Crystal said. Usagi looked at her.

"Duh. They have this thing called radar. The radar detected us. Now they know where we are," Usagi said.

"Is there guns on this thing?" StarLight asked. I looked at the controls.

"Bingo. Laser turrets. We could use these to zap Dragon Man," I said. Usagi shook his head.

"We've gotta be careful. If we're not, we could hit the plane," he said.

"Let me out, I can lure him to the Sky Alpha so we can attack," said Crystal. Usagi gave it some thought, and opened the glass dome that acted as a windshield and door. Crystal flew out. Shara changed, with small wings appearing and two tiny decorative wings on her helmet. She followed Crystal out. The two flew over to Dragon Man. In the meantime, we listened to the signals we were receiving.

"Small objects came from small craft… heading towards plane…"

"Oh… I hope we don't get our goose cooked…" Tempo growled. Soon, Crystal and Shara came dashing in our direction. Dragon Man was pursuing them. I hopped out of the craft and tried balancing on our craft's wing. I starting firing Water Spheres at Dragon Man, who was already getting pummeled by Glacier Storm. Our attacks seemed to be hurting him quite a bit. But suddenly, he spewed flames out of his mouth! Crystal was blown away instantly! As Crystal struggled to balance herself and was frantically trying to extinguish the flames that were eating away at her furry hood, Dragon Man snatched me from my perch.

"You must be those darn kids that got Surf Man. We'll see if you can stop me," he growled, before throwing me down. I was plummeting to Earth. A hard landing awaited me, I knew. I screamed and fell until… someone caught me. I opened my eyes. It was Bass! But he looked different. His armor was black-and-purple, his helmet fins were differently shaped, and he had wings.

"I came just in case you kids needed backup," he said, grinning. He brought me back to the Sky Alpha. Crystal was bravely fighting Dragon Man. Her armor was burning, but she seemed to be fighting the pain. Crystal finally shot a Glacier Storm attack that tore one of Dragon Man's wing membranes to shreds. Flying unstably, Dragon Man fled. I used Water Sphere to douse Crystals burning body, and Bass grabbed Crystal.

"Guys… help…" Crystal groaned.

"Let's take her back to the lab for repairs," said Bass.

------------

Sorry that it was kind of rushed. Your turn Fox.


	6. Dr Metallico's Story

**Chapter 6**

**Dr. Metallico's Story**

We were back at the lab and Crystal was being repaired. Most of use waited outside the lab waiting for Dr. Metallico to finish the repairs on Crystal . StarLight wondered off somewhere saying "I have some training to do," in a very stern voice that didn't sound like her at all. I would have been worried but I was more worried about Crystal at this moment in time. Finally Dr. Metallico came out of the lab.

"So is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"Well it wasn't too serious but she will need to rest for at least 24 hours."

"That's good to hear." Said Usagi.

Dr. Metallico signed a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I've been thinking about my twin brother, Marco."

"You had a twin brother!?" cried out Tempo.

"Well yes, but has been missing for quite some time now. Ever seen the first annual Robot Masters competitions. We were going to put your mother Usagi, as our entry for Italy . We were called "The Brothers Metallico" back then. Some say he is dead but I still have a feeling that he is alive somewhere."

Melody started to pull on his sleeve a bit. "I have a quick question."

He smiled as he looked at her, "Ok what is it?"

"What's your full name? We now your last name, but I want to know what your first name is."

"It's Leonardo."

"Um, guys what's that?" said Usagi pointing at a large silver beam coming from the center of Rose Forest .

"I don't know but we are going to find out." I said.

…………………………………………………………..

As we got closer to the center of the forest we noticed that most of the area had been turned to ash.

"Ash happen?" said Trance, again I had no idea what he was saying at the time.

Normal RoseFox and LockHeart would be here but I didn't see them at all. I was a bit confused about that. We looked into the center of all the destruction to see StarLight panting heavily.

"Hay StarLight what happened… Whoa!" said Bolt as StarLight fired her cannon at him.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, but as I said that I noticed that something wasn't right with her. For one thing her armor was a much darker shade then what it was normal. Her eyes locked on to me.

"ENEMY SPOTTED. ACTIVATING STARLIGHT CANNON." She said in an almost demonic voice.

StarLight Cannon? I personally never seen her do that before but I wasn't going to stick around to find out what it did. She then dug her hands and feet into the ground so she was on all fours. Her cannons started to charge up.

"Move!" I yelled as she fired.

The silver beam had just missed us by only a few inches. The recoil had knocked StarLight back 5 feet from were she was. The area that the beam hit was turned into ash. Well that solved one question.

"StarLight why are you doing this?"

She didn't seem to care as she got up and started to run at me. Before I could do anything she pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. I saw her getting ready to finish me off when her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limply on top of me.

As I got up I say that LockHeart had hit her on the back of her head with the flat side of his blade.

"Whoa was that close. You alright?" he said as he helped me up.

"Yeah but what was up with StarLight?"

He put her on his shoulders and started to walk back to Dr. Light's lab.

"It's her Rage Mode, said to say it but she got it from my side. We were practicing so she would have better control but as you saw she got out of hand and started to fire at anything that moved, if you want to know more about it ask her when she wakes up." He then started his walk back to the lab.

I started to reorganize everyone seeing as we all ran in different directions.

"Well first thing is first; when StarLight gets up we are going to have her explain a few things to us. We cannot have that happen to us during a mission." Said an angry Bolt.

"I agree with him their. StarLight almost killed you. I know she get serious during battle but that goes a bit too far."

I signed. She had gone a little berserk but LockHeart had said it was just another one of her abilities that she had gotten from his side.

"Well we are defiantly going to be asking her questions, but for now I just want to rest." I said back to them.

**End of Chapter 6**

Personally I think the battle could have gone a little bit longer, but that's just me. Anyway back to you Greenie.


	7. Comet Impact!

**Chapter 7: Comet Impact**

**(**Hydro's POV here)

I was in my room, thinking things over. So Dr. M had a twin brother? Marco, his name was. What was Marco like? If he was still alive, maybe I could find him. Was he an identical twin? If so, he should look like Leonardo. But what if… no, this endeavor seemed impossible. It was awfully pessimistic of me, but perhaps Marco was dead. I closed my eyes and went to sleep mode.

---------------

(3rd person POV here)

"I will finish what Wily started. I will…" Dr. Dark muttered, pacing around in his lab, at the pinnacle of Dark Tower.

"Doctor, why are we doing this again?" questioned Dragon Man, staring at his shredded wing membrane.

"I _must _do this. I will target _him _and all his friends. He will regret to this day his…" Dr. Dark roared, before collapsing to the ground.

"I can't do it… L…" he started to say, before he snapped back into focus.

"I must. _He _wronged me…" he started shouting, before he stopped himself. He pressed a button.

"Comet Man, come here!" he roared to a speaker. A robot in white armor appeared. He wore a white helmet with two, downward pointing protrusions, like horns somewhat. His blond hair stuck out from the back of the helmet, and a section of the helmet covered his nose and mouth. Only his eyes were visible through a blue visor that was shaped like an upside-down V. The helmet had a yellow star on the forehead area. He had two jet thrusters on his back for flying. He had yellow boots and blue gloves.

"Yes, Dr. Dark?" he asked. Dr. Dark pulled up a map of Monsteropolis.

"Attack here. The Aerospace Center. Destroy all you can, and stop their space shuttle launch," Dr. Dark hissed.

"As you wish my lord. As you wish," Comet Man said, nodding. He opened a window and flew out.

-------------------------

(Back to Hydro's POV)

I was in sleep mode when I was awakened by a loud noise. It was a techno song being blasted in my ear! I looked up. Trance. Of course.

"Wake up, Hydro. Mission. Aerospace Center. Under attack! Comet Man is the robot's name," he said to me, stopping his song. I got up to put on my armor.

"By the way, what's the name of your song? I kinda like it," I asked him. Trance smiled.

"Called 'Sunlight'. I received inspiration from looking at solar luminescence," Trance said.

"Trance, your English needs improvement. Bad," I told him. He looked offended.

"Well, I try as hard as possible. I am trying to fix speech, fix grammar," he explained. We joined the rest of the group.

"Aw, Dad is going to ground us! It's so early in the morning! We're soooo up past curfew!" Tempo moaned.

"It doesn't matter. We have to stop Comet Man!" I shouted. Considering recent happenings, as well as leaving Crystal behind, we chose not to wake up StarLight. I grabbed Shara and we went out the door.

-----------

When we reached the Aerospace Center, there was chaos. Comet Man was hurling lasers, causing major damage to buildings. He sailed high above one building, then started coming down extremely fast. Tempo and Melody knew what to do. They jumped up to where Comet Man was, and combined their powers to make a wormhole. Comet Man fell into one end and flew out the other, crashing into a stone statue. Comet Man was dazed for a moment before he looked around.

"Agh, it's those kids…" he growled, before he threw out a slew of lasers. Tempo and Melody simply warped out of their path, went above Comet Man's head, and Tempo pummeled him with Time Notes. Comet Man was about to react until he received a Bolt Zapper to the face. I followed up with Water Sphere. So we were going to gang up on him! Sounded like fun. We beat up on him until he zoomed away into the sky. He was doing that dive-bombing attack of his again! We cleared away, and when he hit the ground, he hit with such force that he made a crater and shook the ground, knocking us off our feet. Tempo barely had time to move out of the way before the impact, and she was not only knocked off her feet but stunned!

"HYAH! COMET IMPACT!" Comet Man shouted as he rocketed into the sky again. I looked up, and didn't like what I saw.

"GUYS! I think he's trying to crush Tempo while she's stunned!" I shouted. Everyone gasped. Trance's eyes widened.

"No!" he shouted. He ran over to Tempo, picked her up, and threw her off to the side just as Comet Man came down with tremendous force. Trance didn't have time to get out of the way himself, and was directly hit by the Comet Impact!

"Trance!" we all shouted in unison. Tempo came to just in time to see what happened.

"NO! TRANCE!" she shrieked. She ran to his side. Trance was severely damaged. However, he was still active, though just barely.

"Saved you… I … love… too large an amount…" Trance said weakly, before shutting down. Tempo picked up Trance.

"Oh Trance… he loved me?" Tempo questioned. Tempo looked astonished. She looked at us.

"Let's get him back to the lab," Tempo said.

-----------------

The sun was rising. Dr. Metallico was looking at Trance.

"Yeesh. He's in sad shape," said Dr. Metallico, examining Trance all over, and looking embarrassed after accidentally breaking one of Trance's antennae off. Galaxy Man was looking on.

"Oh no! Bzzzt! My son!" the UFO-shaped robot groaned. Synth Woman was looking grim. Tempo was sitting in a corner of the room listening to an MP3 player. I walked over to her. She smiled weakly as I sat beside her. I took one of her earbuds out and put it in my ear so I could hear the song playing. I listened to the lyrics intently…

_why can't true love be forever  
why did my dream explode  
the day you went away  
cause I will keep the spare together  
I wish you well of hope  
a girl from yesterday_

one more night I wanna be with you  
where I wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and I think the time is right  
to stop the fight…

"Thinking about Trance's confession last night?" I asked, thinking about the song's lyrics. Tempo nodded.

"Yeah. To think I have a boyfriend already. Trance must have secretly loved me. It wasn't until the Comet Man incident until he confessed," Tempo said. She looked thoughtful.

"Your mom tells you it took your dad a while to confess. And Trance just waits until he gets smashed by an attack to confess…" I said. Tempo continued to look thoughtful.

"Mom says she had a romantic moment with Dad when the both of them were badly injured. Trance confessed while badly injured. Isn't that the thing?" Tempo said. We both gave a lighthearted laugh. Usagi came running up to us.

"Hey girls, how are things…" he started to say, until he tripped and fell on me. Our lips touched. Usagi and I both blushed beet red. Melody started into laughter.

"Love's in the air today, it seems! Watch, now Bolt is gonna ask me out!" Melody laughed. Bolt walked up to her.

"Melody, let's um… go for a walk together…" he said. Then, he broke into a snorting laugh. The whole room soon exploded into laughter.

---------------

Sorry if a bit rushed, but end chapter. Go for it, Fox.


	8. Awaken

**Chapter 8**

**Awaken**

It was the next day and Crystal was fully repaired. Dr. Metallico was already fixing Trance sense yesterday. We went all went to Crystal 's room to see how she was feeling.

"So Crystal how do you feel?" I asked.

"Much better now, um where is Trance and StarLight?"

"Um… Trance is getting some repairs and StarLight is out cold."

"Out cold?"

"It's more like…" I start to say before Bolt butted in.

"She tried to kill Hydro, but her father knocked her out before any real damage was done."

Crystal was shocked by what I could tell, "Why would she do that?"

"All we know is that she was in some sort of 'Rage Mode' according to her father. We are waiting for her to wake up so we can ask what it was all about."

"Um I think StarLight is already up and in the backyard. She really didn't seem like her cheerful self."

_I wonder if she remembered what happened then._ I thought to myself.

"Let's go ask her about it then." Said Melody.

……………………………………………………………..

As we walked outside we noticed that StarLight was already in her armor practicing her moves. She seemed out of it because she didn't notice us until Tempo tapped her on her shoulder. When she did StarLight automatically turned around and pointed her blade at Tempo's neck. When she noticed who it was she lowered her blade.

"Oh it's only you guys…what do you want?" She said in a stern voice.

_Something is bothering her, I can tell but what? I'll ask her about it when she's alone._ "We were wondering about what happened a couple of days ago."

She tilted her head a bit in confusion, "What happened a couple of days ago?"

"You don't remember at all?" said Melody.

She shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Well let's see if this will jog your memory. Um… let's see here, oh I know, you almost killed Hydro!"

"But you were stopped by your father, who hit you on the back of the head." Said Tempo.

"So that's why my head hurt when I got up."

"So we were wondering what is this 'Rage Mode' about anyway?"

"Oh that. It's something that I got from my father's side. It allows me to become stronger, faster, and gives me a boost in energy and power. However it the higher the level, the harder it is to control myself and the easier it gets to attack not only my enemies but my friends as well. Now if you excuse me I have some things to do." And with that she headed into Rose Forest .

_Something isn't right with her._ "Um guys, does anyone besides me think that something is wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well she seemed a little depressed but that is really it." Said Bolt

"I see the same thing." Said Tempo and Melody.

"Well I'm going to see what up with her. Keep me posted on Trance ok?"

"Ok see you soon Hydro."

With that I headed into Rose Forest .

…………………………………………………..

It took about an hour to find where StarLight had gone. I watch her practicing against a wooden dummy for a few minutes before I went up to her.

"StarLight what's wrong?"

She just looked at me for a while before answering, "I rather not say."

"You really don't want to tell anyone?"

She signed, "Yes."

I started to walk away when I heard, "Wait, I'll tell you, but you have to follow me."

…………………………………………………….

"You know why this is called Rose Forest ?" she said while we walked.

"No."

"Most people think it's because of its fields of roses but that's not it. It's because of this." She said as she moved some of the branches.

What I saw shocked me. It was a huge tree, but this tree was different. It was a tree made completely out of Rose Bushes. The tree was in full bloom.

"This is where I go when I want to be alone, no one else knows about it, but my mom and dad." As she sat down, I sat down next to her.

"I heard everything."

I just looked at her funny.

"While every one thought I was out cold I was really in the computer system of the lab. I watched everything that went on, through the cameras including Trance coming back in the state he was in. I also heard about how Trance told Tempo that he loved her." I looked at her and saw that she was starting to cry.

"I feel so jealous of Tempo right now. She has someone to love her, but I have no one. My name came from the night my father first confessed his feelings to my mother." She started to cry even harder now.

"I just want to be loved by someone, and be loved back. Is that so much to ask?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just sat there listening to her cry.

It was about 5 minutes later when she calmed downed a bit.

"You are probably thinking 'what a loser she is' for thinking such thoughts."

"That's not true."

She just looked at me for a while before wiping away some of her tears, "Thank you for listening to me. I feel better now. Come on it's starting to get late, and our parents will ground us if we are not home soon."

**End of Chapter 8**

A bit shorter then I wanted it to be but it got the point across. Your turn Greenie


	9. Activating Antonio

**Chapter 9: Activating Antonio**

It was noon the next day. Trance had been repaired and was awake, but still a bit low on energy. He was sitting in a corner of the lab, playing synth notes in no particular song pattern, testing out note patterns, shaking his head to express a dislike for the pattern, then trying another arrangement. I went up to talk to him.

"What are you doing, Trance?"

"I am writing a song. However, this one I am having difficulty with. What note pattern will fit? May I have some assistance with songwriting?" he asked.

"Are you going to serenade Tempo?" I asked. Trance laughed and blushed.

"Plausible. But anyway, want to hear this arrangement so far?" he asked. I nodded. He started playing a techno track with quite an aquatic sound to it. I closed my eyes and listened. It made me think… about being in the sea… I snapped out of it when his song stopped abruptly.

"It is unfinished, I am aware," said Trance. I looked at him.

"It's a keeper. Finish it, please. Also, think you could call it 'The Ocean'? It sounds watery to me," I told him. He nodded. Just then, I heart Dr. Metallico laughing. He rushed into the room.

"He's finished! Antonio is complete! Come see!" he shouted. We followed him into another room. A robot boy was standing there. He wore a blue suit of armor, with dark blue gloves and leg guards. He had dark blue shoulder plates and a dark blue band around his waist. His helmet was dark blue, with a red visor and two horns that were bent back. He carried a small yellow sword, with a blue jewel on one side of the handle and a white jewel on the other side. He was standing there, but was inactive. Dr. Metallico pressed a button, and Antonio came to life. He looked about Crystal's age.

"_Il mio nome è Antonio,_" said Antonio. Dr. Metallico looked upset for a moment.

"_Antonio, si prega di parlare inglese_..." Dr. Metallico complained. Antonio slapped his forehead.

"_Oh no! Essi non conoscono l'italiano, no?" _Antonio exclaimed.

"_Temo di no, Antonio. Utilizzare i dati in inglese," _said Dr. Metallico. Antonio nodded.

"Hello, my name is Antonio. Pardon my Italian, I guess you don't understand," said Antonio. We all looked at him.

"I certainly didn't understand it…" Tempo groaned.

"Italian that's a romance language…" Crystal sighed. Bolt shook Crystal's shoulder.

"Uh, Crystal, you're not developing a crush on Antonio or anything, are you?" Bolt asked. Antonio laughed.

"If you gentlemen and fair maidens need help, I'm available," Antonio said. Dr. Metallico laughed.

"Excuse Antonio, he thinks he's a knight!" he said in a fit of wheezing laughter, before he started coughing.

"Pardon me…" Dr. Metallico said. Then, the alarm went off.

"Oh dear…" said Antonio.

-----------------------

"Ghost Man… it's Ghost Man we're fighting…" Tempo grumbled.

"At the amusement park, no less…" said Usagi, checking the surroundings.

"I propose we split up. Tempo, Melody, check the rides. Usagi, Trance, examine the Fun House. Crystal, Bolt, check the House of Mirrors. Antonio and I will look at the carnival games area," I explained. I looked at the data from the lab computer.

"Be on the lookout for a robot in a grey-and-black armor suit with a white, hood-style helmet and glowing blue eyes," I warned. Everyone nodded.

"He can make himself invisible, so be extra careful," I said. Everyone understood. Trance lowered his visor over his eyes. There was a clicking sound, and Trance's eyes started glowing blue through the visor.

"As long as he generates heat, I can still see him this way," said Trance. I nodded, and we split up.

-------------------

I'm going to let Fox write the ghost hunt. Stay tuned.


	10. Ghost Busters

For this chapter I'll be telling the teams point of view so it will be in 3rd person.

**Chapter 10**

**Ghost Busters**

Mean while the Hydro and the others when to hunt Ghost Man StarLight got done with her usual training.

"Hay guys I'm back! Um guys?"

"Oh hay StarLight." Said Dr. Metallico.

"Where did every body go?"

"Oh they went after another Robot Master that showed up."

"And they left without me?"

"Um, they kind of hurried off so I guess that would be a yes."

A red aura started to appear around StarLight. "Oh just you wait until they get back. I'll be giving them a piece of my mind!"

………………………………………………………………….

Team 1: Bolt and Crystal .

As they walked into the House of Mirrors Bolt started to hum a tune.

"That better not be what I think it is."

"What?"

"It's the Ghost Buster theme song isn't it?

Bolt rolled his eyes, "Maybe."

"Don't sing it."

"When there's something strange... in the neighborhood... who you gonna call? GHOST BUSTERS!"

"I said Don't sing it!"

Then the lights turned off.

"Great something else to look forward to…" said Crystal .

…………………………………………………………………………..

Team 2: Tempo and Melody

"This place is kind of creep at night." Said Melody.

"Yeah it is."

As they started to portal they cam across an old Rollercoaster ride. Tempo was already climbing in it.

"Um, Tempo don't you think that's a little dangerous? What would happen if it starts up with you in it?"

"You don't have to worry about that, theirs no one at the control panel, see?"

"I guess your right."

As soon as Melody got in and sat down the rollercoaster started to move.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know, but hang on to something!"

"Tempo, this is the last time I listen to you!" she said as the rollercoaster speed up.

……………………………………………………………….

Team 3: Trance and Usagi

"Hay fun house!"

"I bet you more then anything that Ghost Man is in there."

With that they both ran into the building.

"So Trance do you see anything yet?"

"No… wait, over their, heat." As he pointed at a closed door.

"Ha! This was too easy."

As Bolt opened the door he jumped back.

"Trance run for your life!"

Thought the door came out an army of Mets.

…………………………………………………….

Team 4: Hydro and Antonio (Hydro's pov)

"You know there really isn't anything out of the ordinary here." I said.

"I agree, lets meet back with the others. Hum? What's that?" As he pointed at a tower.

As I look I noticed that someone was in it.

"Well it looks like someone is here after all. Shall we go greet him my lady?"

Dr. Metallico was right, he does think of himself as a knight.

…………………………………………………………………….

Team 1

"I can't tell were I'm going." Said Bolt.

"Me nether."

"Now I wish we brought that flashlight…"

"Now just feel the walls, if we follow them we might be able to get out of here."

"Ok, um this wall kind of feels funny."

"That's because it's not the wall, that's me."

"Oops! Sorry Crystal ."

……………………………………………………

Team 2

The rollercoaster was doing flips and turns at higher and higher speeds without showing signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Oh my god! Make this thing stop! If I live through this I'll never go on another rollercoaster again!" said Tempo.

"I'm not feeling too good…"

"If your going to get sick, puck outside of the ride, I don't want to be covered."

Melody pulled herself to the edge of the cart and started to vomit oil all over the carts outside.

"Melody, I feel sorry for the guy who as to clean this…"

……………………………………………………………

Team 3

"Trance you said there was some heat behind that door. You could have told me it was Mets!"

"You never asked."

…………………………………………………………….

Team 4 (Hyrdo's pov)

When we got there we noticed that the door was open so we peeked inside to see what was going on. It was Ghost Man and he was at the controls for something. I guess it was for the park's rides and things.

"Well that should take care of them for a while. I wonder where those other two went?"

Before I could do anything Antonio jumped out.

"We have come to defeat you villain!"

"What's this? A punt size knight? Wait until Dragon Man gets a load of this."

"I may be small but I'm fare stronger then you."

"Really?" he had turned himself invisible "lets see if you can find me then."

I couldn't see him at all, so this scared me a bit, but it didn't really frighten Antonio at all.

"You coward!" he said as he slashed his sword randomly around the room.

"You can't hit what you can't see."

As Antonio swung his sword around, he hit the control panel witch caused the lights to turn on.

"The light! It burns!" Ghost Man appeared in a corner.

"Hydro Cannon!"

All the shots hit so it must have done some major damage to him.

"Uhg… I'll get you some other time." And he ran out the door with Antonio following him.

"Let him go, let's see if the others are alright."

……………………………………………………………..

We meet up with everyone who told us their story.

"Well after a while of chasing us they kind of just stopped." Said Usagi.

"The lights came on in the Mirror House and we saw that we had been going in circles the whole time." Said Crystal .

"Eventually the rollercoaster stopped, and I'm glad for that, Melody kept on getting sick."

"You would have too."

"Yeah but I didn't that's the difference."

"Well we didn't get rid of Ghost Man but I don't think he will be back for a while, so let's go home."

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. A Little Upgrade, A Shocking Truth

**Chapter 11: A Little Upgrade, A Shocking Truth**

We returned to the lab. As soon as we got there, there was StarLight, looking like she was about to explode.

"YOU WENT ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME?" she shouted, jumping at me. She then proceeded to scream at me, swearing so much that my circuits burned. Usagi's eyes were growing wider with every word out of StarLight's mouth. Even Bass hasn't sworn at me THAT much, and he had a terrible potty mouth. StarLight looked like she was about to hurt me when Bass and Hunter entered the room, with two dogs beside them. They weren't Nobility and Treble, though. Tempo and Melody were delighted.

"Oh! Octave and Sonata!" Tempo squealed. The two dogs ran up to the girls. A mostly purple one that was very wolf-like jumped up on Tempo and licked her. The other, which was mostly blue and had a shaggy mane of synthetic fur sat by Melody.

"Girls, I think it's time for a little upgrade. You girls are fighters now, and the puppies… aren't quite puppies anymore," said Bass. Tempo and Melody looked at each other. They had a feeling that they knew what this meant. Bass took two small circuit cards out of his pocket (he was without armor at the time), and asked the girls to open up panels on their arm guards. They did, and Bass slid one circuit card into each girl's arm guard.

"So… can we do what you do with Treble now?" asked Tempo. Bass nodded. See, Bass can fuse with Treble, and it causes his armor to change, and he grows wings. He also becomes a LOT more powerful. So now Tempo and Melody had been upgraded so they could do the same with their dogs. Now, we all knew about their dogs, except for Antonio.

"_Cani?_ Err, I mean, dogs?" he asked. Tempo and Melody nodded.

"We've had these dogs for a year now. We got them when Nobility, Mom's dog, surprised us by having puppies. They're twins like us," Tempo explained. Antonio nodded.

"Let me try the new power first!" Melody said. She knelt down and touched her dog, Sonata. Melody started concentrating. Sonata turned into energy and was absorbed. Then, Melody's armor started to change color. The red marks on her armor changed color to blue. That was the easy part. But, then, Melody went into convulsions, and then black wings with red spikes on them appeared. Melody screamed at this part. Bass slapped his forehead.

"Melody, I had a hard time with the wings part the first time around too…" he said, laughing slightly. Melody got up, and, testing out the wings started flying around. However, she flew chaotically, knocking Bass down, kicking Antonio in the face, and finally landing on top of Bolt. When she saw that she was sprawled out on top of him, staring him right in the eye, she blushed and tried to get up, only propelling herself SMACK into the ceiling, and hit it hard enough that drywall rained down. Bass looked up.

"Melody, that ceiling had been abused enough…" Bass said. I wasn't sure what he meant by this, though. Tempo looked up, as well.

"Melody…" she groaned. Melody fell down from the ceiling, and landed on Dr. Metallico, who just entered the room.

"Hey… get off me!" he shouted, pushing Melody off. Groaning, Melody separated from Sonata, then fell facedown on the floor. Dr. Metallico shook his head, brushed a little drywall dust from his hair, and looked at the scene.

"Something weird was going on in here…" he commented. We looked at each other and laughed. Then, the doorbell rang. Trance answered the door. When he saw who it was, he yelped and slammed the door.

"Trance, who was that?" I asked.

"Dragon Man!" he shouted. The doorbell rang again. Trance opened it again after receiving a stern look from Tempo.

"Come in… I guess…" Trance said. Dragon Man came in.

"Hey, it's me. I'm Dragon Man, alias Draco. I've come to ask you guys if I can join the group," he asked.

"Join us?" Trance asked in confusion.

"Yes. I chose to rebel against my creator. I didn't like his hateful disposition," he explained. Bolt looked suspicious.

"How do know where we live?" asked Bolt.

"I saw you stop Ghost Man. I watched from overhead, and followed you home," he explained.

"Well, we have a stalker…" Tempo complained.

"Sorry if it seemed like stalking, but…" Dragon Man's speech was interrupted when he saw Dr. Metallico.

"YOU! You're Leonardo Metallico!" he shouted. Dr. Metallico looked stupefied.

"Yes! It's me."

"You know you're brother, Marco? Presumed to be dead by many?"

"Yes."

"He's alive."

We all gasped at this statement.

"No way! I knew it! Where is he?" Dr. Metallico asked. Dragon Man looked grim.

"Well… the trouble is… he's alive… but he's not in a good disposition. See, Dr. Dark… is actually Marco in disguise," Dragon Man stated. The room was overcome with shock.

"WHAT!?" Dr. Metallico shouted. He fell to his knees.

"Marco? Why would he be trying to harm everyone?" he asked. Dragon Man looked sad.

"He… says that… he feels wronged… by you Leonardo. I never asked him why. So I can't tell you what you did to make him snap like this," he said. Dr. Metallico's eyes started to fill with tears, and he collapsed and started crying.

"_Perché stai facendo questo, Marco? Perché?" _Dr. Metallico sobbed. It hurt me to see a grown man cry. I couldn't believe it either. I patted the scientist on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Leo. We'll get your brother back. Count on us," I told him. I looked out the window. _We will stop Marco's madness and make him good again._

------------

OOH! Your turn Fox.


	12. Battle Between Father and Daughter

**Chapter 12**

**Battle between Father and Daughter**

While we were talking to each other, LockHeart walked in.

"Just came by to see how my daughter was doing…hum?" He said after he saw Dragon Man. "What is going on here?!"

Dragon Man turned around and saw LockHeart, "What is a Knight doing here?!"

"I don't know who you are but," drawing his sword, "I never really liked dragons, not even robots shaped like dragons."

"Like wise, never liked a knight." Said Dragon Man as he belched out his flames that quickly consumed LockHeart.

As the smoke cleared Dragon Man was shocked. LockHeart was behind his shield having taken no damage from the attack. LockHeart started to laugh.

"Weak, your attack is weak." He stuck Dragon Man with his shield knocking him to the ground. As he tried to get up he meet with LockHeart's sword.

"It's time for the dragon to die…"

"No!"

Right before LockHeart could stab Dragon Man, StarLight tackled him.

"What was that for?"

"I wont let you hurt him," she said as she started to blush, "You have to go thought me first, if you want to get to him."

……………………………………………………………………….

(Ok 3rd person right now, in Dr. Dark's lab)

"Comet Man, you know why you were created?"

"Yes, it was to destroy Dr. Metallico and his creations right?"

"Yes, I want him to pay for what he has done."

Comet Man just looked at him.

"Long before you were created me and my brother built many things, but he always took the credit. Eventually we built a robot called Blade Woman and were going to put it in for a contest, but when I noticed that he was going to take the credit again, I snapped."

"Snapped?"

"Yes, I ran from this country and void revenge on him. When I heard that a Dr. Wily was creating chaos, I thought to myself 'that this person will take care of him' but it wasn't so. First he was killed in real life by his own creation, then as a ghost was killed by him again. Soon I realized that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I spent years researching, to create you, along with others."

"But what about Dragon Man?"

"He can rust for all I care, Uranium Man come here please."

A dark figure with a radiation symbol on his head appeared.

"Yes, Dr. Dark?"

"I want you to destroy Dr. Metallico and everything that stands in your way."

"Yes, Dr. Dark."

………………………………………………………………

(Ok back to Hydro's point of view)

Out side of the lab StarLight and LockHeart wear squaring off.

"Dad, I won't let you bring harm to him."

"Why?"

She started to blush, "Well because, because I won't let you!"

"Let's stop the chatter and get to business." He said.

I noticed that something was different about LockHeart. His armor started to get really dark, and his eyes were turning red. He even threw his sword at the lab witch stuck into the walls. His shield split into 3 parts and started to float around him. From his hands grew 2 red energy blades.

"RAGE MODE 4 ACTIVATED, MAIN TARGET IN SIGHT, ATTACKING IN 10 SECONDS."

"That's how you want to do it Daddy? Then fine! I'll do it too!"

StarLight's armor started to get dark as well and her eyes changed to a pale blue. She withdrew her blades and from them came 2 blue energy blades. Her face mask fell to the ground witch showed her razor sharp teeth that glared in the sunlight. As she dropped to all fours, her shoulder cannons grew. Even her tail split into two.

"ATTACKING ENEMY NOW! CHARGING STARLIGHT CANNON TO MAX."

"Um, guys you may want to move back." Said a voice that was oddly familiar.

"Bass!"

He looked up and when he saw LockHeart his eyes widen.

"I've seen this once before, it was about 14 years ago. He went like this and nearly killed Blade Woman and Shadow Man. He almost attacked me."

Usagi just stared at him, "LockHeart almost killed my father and mother?"

"Yes, and now it looks like he's going to fight his own daughter."

I looked at them both. Not one of them seemed to move. Until StarLight seemed to disappear.

"Woah, what happened?"

I noticed that LockHeart's shields were taking a beating but that was all. I only saw a blur of motions.

"Can anyone tell me what's happening here?" said Tempo.

Eventually LockHeart stuck out his blade and caught something. It was StarLight who was starting biting it, before letting go.

"Um… guys, I'm guessing that StarLight is getting a major boost in her speed that and she's looking at us funny." Said Usagi.

It was true; StarLight simply stared at us, growling.

"CANNON CHARGED, FIRE!"

The same silver beam charged strait at LockHeart but he didn't move. Right before it hit him he slashed it. The beam went around him with out damaging him. Again StarLight charged on all fours at him.

Soon everything around the lab was broken or turned to ash.

"Someone has got to stop them before they destroy everything!" Said Melody.

I soon heard in a distance a lullaby. It was sweet and beautiful. I soon noticed that both StarLight and LockHeart where holding their ears and screaming into the sky, as if the song hurt them. Eventually both of them fell to the ground, back to normal.

"Are they ok?" I asked.

"They should be, I haven't known my daughter, or my husband to give up like that."

I turned to see RoseFox on top of the lab.

"Looks like I came just in time."

"You did that?" asked Trance pointing at the fallen StarLight and LockHeart who was getting up.

"Yes, my song seems to calm them down."

"Ugh… That's my wife for you, never lets me have fun with StarLight."

"Have fun? Have fun!? You tried to kill your own daughter and you…." I started to yell at him when I heard StarLight snoring.

"Please keep it down, StarLight hasn't gone that high of a level before in rage mode so I'm sure she is tired." He said as he walked over to Dragon Man.

"You."

Dragon Man looked around a bit.

"Me?"

"Yes you. It seems that my daughter has gotten a liking to you. For now I won't attack you unless you attack me, or harm my daughter in anyway. If you so happen to hurt a single hair on her head, I swear I will hunt you down and rip you apart, limb by limb." With that he pulled his sword out of the wall and went into the lab, leaving a very confused Dragon Man.

**End of Chapter 12**

Again it was a long chapter but I thought it was a pretty good one. Anyway Greenie its your turn.


	13. Uranium Man Attacks!

**Chapter 13: Uranium Man Attacks**

Dragon Man was sitting in a corner of my bedroom. He was staring at the wall, and crying.

"Dragon Man… please calm down…" I told him. He looked at me.

"I'm… too shaken up by what just happened. StarLight's dad says he'll kill me if I hurt StarLight in any way. I hate being threatened, especially death threats," he sobbed. I looked at him more closely. He actually wasn't as old as we thought he was. He looked about 13.

"You're still young like us! You could have been called Dragon Boy," I told him. Dragon Man sniffed, and stopped crying.

"Naw, not Dragon Boy. My creator thought 'Man' would sound better. But you can call me by my alias, Draco," he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Draco! W… ohh…" I said, noticing that the membrane of one wing was ripped to shreds. Crystal's attack had done that.

"Draco… perhaps Dr. Metallico can fix your wing," I told him. He nodded. I led him into one room of the lab. Dr. Metallico and Shara were examining a message on the computer screen.

"Marco…_porre fine a questa assurdità_..." Dr. Metallico groaned. Shara sighed.

"_Non credo che si fermerà_..." Shara said. Antonio looked at the two.

"_Andrò dire agli altri su questo!" _Antonio shouted. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh! Hydro! We have an issue. Again, my creator's brother has sent out a robot. We must go to the nuclear power plant," he said. Draco looked shocked.

"Uranium Man!" Draco shouted. He walked up to Dr. Metallico.

"I'd go with them, but my wing is damaged…" he complained. Dr. Metallico nodded.

"It will be okay. I'll repair you," he said. As Draco took his armor off, I whistled for the others. Trance, Tempo, Melody, Usagi and Bolt appeared. StarLight did not come, because she was out cold. The group started staring, and soon I saw why. Draco, without his armor, looked just like a dark-haired boy, but he still had the wings, horns and tail of a dragon. He simply looked stern when he saw us staring. He climbed onto a table so he could be repaired. Then, the group set out.

---------------------

We had reached the power plant. Uranium Man was heading towards the reactor! I ran up to him.

"Stop! Why are you heading for the reactor?" I asked him. He laughed.

"What are you, stupid? I'm going to blow up the reactor and create an explosion, all Chernobyl-like. The whole city will be doused in radiation! This will kill Leonardo for sure," he explained. Antonio drew his sword.

"That will kill everyone else, too! Now stop, villain!" he shouted. Uranium Man laughed again.

"So? I don't particularly care. I want to make SURE that Leo dies tonight," he hissed. Antonio's eyes widened. Usagi growled, then jumped into the air. He made a few signs with his hands, then said something in another language, which I guess was Japanese. A small robotic rabbit appeared. But it was no ordinary rabbit. It was blue, was glowing, and had a crescent moon in it's forehead. Uranium Man laughed.

"A bunny rabbit? The ninja kid summons a bunny rabbit. How pathetic is that?" he asked. Usagi smirked.

"It's not just a rabbit. It's a lunar hare. Now, lunar hare, attack!" he shouted. The rabbit opened its mouth and fired a laser that looked like a moonbeam. Uranium Man was knocked off his feet. The rabbit vanished after it attacked. Before Uranium Man could get up, Antonio ran his sword into Uranium Man's back, then withdrew it. Uranium Man screamed.

"Take that, fiend!" Antonio shouted. Trance then followed up with a Noise Pulse that really shook the place. Uranium Man was in serious condition, but, suddenly, the dot in the center of the trefoil on his helmet opened up, and he fired a beam at Trance! The beam seemed benign at first, but soon, we realized its true nature.

"Ooh… radioactivity beam! It hurts… it hurts…" Trance groaned, falling to his knees, and holding is head in agony. Uranium Man had a mask covering his mouth and nose, so I couldn't see his expression, but I sensed him grinning evilly. Tempo looked like she was ready to explode.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted. She leaped on Uranium Man, and punched the hole from which the beam was coming from, until the beam was disabled. Uranium Man growled and teleported away, grumbling something about being unable to blow up the reactor now. Tempo's eyes roll back in her head, and she fainted next to Trance. Antonio panicked.

"The radiation beam must have harmed their systems! Let's get them to the lab, quick!"

------------------

End chapter. You go, Fox.


	14. New Love Awakens

**Chapter 14**

**New Love awakens**

Trance and Tempo were being repaired from the radiation damage caused by Uranium Man.

"Well this is going to talk far longer then I thought…" said Dr. Metallico.

"Why?"

"A normal repair is just simply replacing some parts or small repairs to the systems. This radiation beam has completely messed up their systems. So it's going to talk a while to fix all the circuits, but first to bring up their blue prints." He said as he typed on a near by computer.

"Hum that's odd… it should have brought it up."

I started to notice that the camera in the room was watching us far more then usual.

"Um, Dr. Metallico. I think I know what the problem is." I said.

"What is it?"

"Well this is just a guess but I think StarLight is in the system again."

"Again?"

"Well when she was knocked out the last time, she went into the computers systems to see what was going on. I think she might be doing it again." I said pointing at the camera.

"Well if that's true I'll just over ride the program and force her out." He said and begin typing again.

The camera on the wall was going a bit wild now. It kept moving in different directions before shutting down.

"There we go; she should be back in her own body now."

StarLight came in to the room I was in.

"You're no fun at all."

"You shouldn't be in the system in the first place."

"Yeah but how else am I going to find out things when I'm sleeping. Oh have you seen Draco anywhere, I'm kind of looking for him."

"I think he is out back."

"Thank you. Be back soon."

I was going to follow her when I noticed Crystal in another room with Antonio. So I peeked in to see what was going on.

"Um… Antonio I have something I wanted to say to you for a while now."

"And what would that be?"

"I think… I think I love you."

Antonio's eyes got really big. I decided to leave before one of them noticed me.

……………………………………………….

I was in the backyard when I noticed StarLight with Draco. All I could tell was that they were talking to each other.

"Um Draco, I wanted to talk to you about my father."

Draco kind of went into shock for a couple of seconds, I mean I would to if someone like LockHeart said that to me.

"I don't think he might it completely, Daddy's always been like this. I really do not think he would to those things to you."

"Um… StarLight, you were out cold so how do you know all of this?"

"I like to hack into the labs systems, so I kind of know what happens here."

As she started to walk closer to him she tripped over a rock.

"Ahhhhh!"

"I got you." Said Draco as he caught her as she fell. StarLight's face started to get really red after this, before pushing herself away from him.

"Thank…thank you." She said as she quickly walked away from him. Draco was really confused from what I could tell.

I kind of laughed to myself. _Love is in the air today_.

…………………………………………………..

"Why is it that you always fail me? I should let you rust for all I care, but I still need you around. Thief Man you know what to do. Don't fail me."

From the shadows of the lab came a voice.

"I shall do what you have told me to do. Nothing more, and nothing less."

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Stop! Thief!

**Chapter 15: Stop! Thief!**

(3rd person POV)

Jewel Man was really bored. Ever since he lost his job at a diamond mine, he had resorted to working at Sapphire Skies Jewelry Store. Currently, in his armorless form, he was working in this store under the alias Jacques Light.

"It is of the boring in here. I cannot cut or polish these gems, for that has already been done. I am just going with the selling of these," he groaned. A coworker patted him on the back.

"Oh, Jacques, soon the workday will end, and you can go back home," she reassured him. Jacques ran his hand through his pale blue hair.

"In two hours. _Mon dieu, _I cannot wait so long," he groaned. Suddenly, a robot dressed in black armor walked in. Jacques looked up.

"How can I h…" he started, before the robot formed an arm cannon and pointed it.

"Shut up, Frenchy-French. This is a stickup. Gimmie all the jewels or else," the robot snarled.

"Oh no! We're being robbed!" the girl shouted. Humans started panicking. Jacques slunk away to put his armor on.

------------------

(Hydro's POV)

Crystal, Antonio, Draco, Bolt, StarLight, Usagi, and I ran to the jewelry store. There was a commotion when we got there. Jewel Man and Thief Man, the robot we were going after this time, were duking it out. Jewel Man was pummeling Thief Man with Jewel Satellite, but was losing. Soon, Jewel Man was knocked down, and Thief Man started ripping the big pink diamonds off of Jewel Man's armor and stuffing them into his loot bag.

"Stop! Thief!" Jewel Man shouted. Antonio started running at a breakneck pace, then launched himself into the air. He pointed his sword at Thief Man as he plummeted to Earth.

"Knight Strike!" he shouted, as he was about to hit Thief Man. Thief Man simply grinned and stepped away. Before Antonio could stop himself, he wound up stabbing Jewel Man in the chest!

"AAAGGGHHH!" Jewel Man screamed. Oil was starting to leak from his wound. Jewel Man was about to pull the sword out, but Antonio stopped him.

"No, Jewel Man, I don't think pulling it out will help you… gosh, I'm sorry…" Antonio shouted. Jewel Man looked weak.

"It is painful, Antonio…" Jewel Man groaned weakly, before he shut down. Antonio looked alarmed. While he was in shock. Antonio was hit in the back of the head with a buster shot from Thief Man. Antonio collapsed next to Jewel Man. Seeing this, Crystal began to seethe with anger.

"Why you…!" she shouted, before she blew such a huge amount of ice at Thief Man that his feet were frozen to the ground. He was frozen in place now.

"Drat!" he shouted. While he was frozen, StarLight attacked.

"Assassin Strike!" she yelled, as she launched her attack. Thief Man was hurled through the Jewelry Store window! He crash-landed into a glass case filled with expensive gold jewelry. Bolt rushed in and started recklessly firing Bolt Zapper attacks. He _did _hit Thief Man and knock him out, but he also hit the light fixture, and it exploded and caught the store on fire!

"BOLT!!!" I screamed in frustration. The weakened Thief Man teleported away, leaving his loot behind. The employees evacuated the store, and I took the loot bag, for it contained Jewel Man's armor jewels. We returned to the lab with Jewel Man and Antonio.

--------------------

"More casualties?" Dr. Metallico shook his head in disbelief. Melody looked concerned, before she continued to stare at her fallen sibling. (She didn't participate in this mission because she wanted to stay with Tempo.)

"Yes…" I nodded sadly. I went into my bedroom, and, a bit upset, fell into sleep mode. I slept for hours into the night. I woke up when I heard someone approaching. Suddenly, I was grabbed! I tried to scream, but the figure grabbing me gagged me. I was then blindfolded and carried off.

----------------------

When my blindfold was removed, I looked up and saw Dr. Dark staring at me!

"Humph. So you're the little brat that's been organizing attacks against me…" he said. I looked at him.

"Yeah. Don't you know you shouldn't be trying to kill your brother? Don't harm Leonardo! You're brothers…" I told him. He stared at me. Then, I noticed his bottom lip quiver a bit, and a few tears ran down his face. He looked like he was about to cry, but then he stopped.

"Shut up. Don't mention his name. Now, since Thief Man was so nice as to kidnap you for me… I'll get rid of you. Prepare to be…" he said. Not liking his words, I spat into his uncovered eye. He howled, then grabbed my hand.

"You little brat!" he snarled. I followed up by poking his unprotected eye with my finger. He released me long enough for me to run away from him before my path was blocked by Comet Man. Comet Man grabbed me, and I sensed he was about to beat me up… or worse. As I close my eyes, waiting to be hurt… I heard a mysterious whistle, then a cry of "Proto Strike!" I opened my eyes just as Comet Man dropped me and was hurled against a wall. I was then lifted by someone. Someone I knew, with shades and a yellow scarf. It was Uncle Proto Man!

"You okay, Hydro? I came to rescue you," he said to me. Holding me tight, he jumped out of a window and took of running at incredible speed.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked. He smiled.

"We received distress signals that you transmitted while being kidnapped. I followed them, and here you are," he said. I smiled back at my Uncle, then went to sleep mode in his arms.

----------------

Your turn, fox!


	16. A Shocking Situation

**Chapter 16**

**A Socking Situation**

In the lab Dr. Metallico was removing Antonio's sword from Jewel Man's chest.

"His lucky it didn't go through his energy core, other wise it would have been over right then and there."

He then started to patch up the hole in Jewel man's chest. Tempo and Trance came stumbling in.

"Looks like your circuits are repaired" I said to them.

"Yea but I still don't feel good…" said Tempo.

"Me nether…"

"Well I guess get some rest then." I really couldn't let them go on a mission in that state. First off they would get in the way, second they would be an open target for Dr. Dark's robot masters.

Soon after Tempo and Trance left the computer started up.

"ROBOT MASTER SPOTTED IN TREASURE ARBORS! MASTER IS CALLED SKUNK MAN. "

Wasn't that Hunter's forest? I thought to myself.

"Looks like someone else is waking up as well."

I looked to see Antonio in the door way.

"Well you have come just in time. We got another master to deal with. His name is Skunk Man. The computer was just about to show us what he looked like."

On the screen showed a robot with black and white armor. It looked very much like an actual skunk too.

"Well it's Hunter's forest so I don't think we have to do much." Said Antonio.

"Antonio, Hunter and Bass are not anywhere near the forest. They went some where but I just can't remember it right now." Said Dr. Metallico.

"Guess it's time to round everyone up and head on out. Antonio will you get StarLight, Bolt, and Crystal for me?"

"Um sure, but why?"

"I'm going to get Melody."

I found Melody watching over Tempo who was sleeping.

"Melody, your mother's forest is under attack and we would like it if you would come help us out."

She just looked at me, before getting up.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

In the backyard everyone was gathered and ready to go. Right before we headed out I noticed that StarLight was wearing a collar.

"What that for?" I asked her.

"What this? It's just something that my dad made me wear."

"So you don't know what it does?"

"Well I know somewhat but it's nothing to worry about."

We left after that.

………………………………………………………………………

In Treasure Arbors Stunk Man was shooting everything with his arm cannon.

"I wonder when those kids will get here? Well I'm having fun just blowing this place up anyway, so they can take all the time they need."

"Hay, stop that!" yelled out Melody.

"So you're finally here. Took you long enough." He started to count us. "Let's see one, two, three, four… where's the fifth one?"

"Assassin Strike!"

StarLight had already gotten behind him and was only a few feet from attacking him.

"I don't think so." Said Skunk Man as he lifted his tail and fired a liquid onto StarLight.

"What the…? Oh My God! It smells awful!" she said as she gagged.

"So how do you like that?"

She was still gagging so I couldn't tell if she was alright or not.

"Bolt Zapper!"

Skunk Man dodged to attack pretty easily.

"What was that? If that's an attack then your pretty slow….Whoa!"

I watched as Skunk Man flew into a tree. The tree itself broke into 2 pieces.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Melody.

I noticed that StarLight wasn't where she was; in fact I couldn't see her at all.

"Um StarLight where are you?"

"YOU DIE! HOW AM I GOING TO GET DRACO TO ASK ME ON A DATE WHEN I SMELL LIKE THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I saw for only a moment StarLight in the form that she fought her dad in. The collar around her neck had spouted spikes. They seemed to be charging up for something as I could see some electrical sparks coming from them.

We just watched as StarLight started to pound away at Skunk Man. When she was done she had made a creator with her on top of him with her blade ready to finish the job.

"Now I'll finish you……..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked down to see StarLight being electrocuted. I watched as she started to claw at the collar, eventually rolling off of Skunk Man.

"I'd better tell Dr. Dark about this," said Skunk Man weakly as he teleported away.

StarLight continued to scream as constant electrical current spread through out her body. I was pretty sure it was coming from the collar she was wearing.

"Bolt you're the person with the highest electrical resistance help her out!" I yelled.

"How?"

"Get rid of that collar!"

As he jumped down and tried to take off the collar, he was sent flying back.

"OW!"

"NO INTERFERING! ANTI-RAGE MODE 90% COMPLETED."

"What the heck, did that voice come from?"

Eventually the collar went back to normal and when it did, StarLight stopped being electrocuted.

"ANTI-RAGE MODE COMPLETED."

"StarLight are you ok?" asked Crystal .

StarLight didn't move, but she answered back weakly, "Help…my body…it hurts…"

"Bolt pick her up, we still don't know how much electricity is still around, everyone else let's head back to the lab."

**End of chapter 16**

I swear these chapters are getting longer and longer. Oh well, your turn Greenie.


	17. Chemical Man's Introduction

**Chapter 17: Chemical Man****'****s Introduction**

Back at the lab, StarLight was being looked at. Dr. Metallico was grimacing as if he had done something wrong.

"Oh… fuzz… my collar is glitchy…" he complained. I looked at him in confusion. He laughed sheepishly.

"Ugh… this collar… LockHeart designed it to keep StarLight from killing friends if she was in Rage Mode, and I built it for him, but I guess it's a bit screwed up still. It doesn't seem to have a friend or foe sensor at this time, and the poor girl got fried like a shrimp…" he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I see…" I said. Bass and Hunter walked into the lab that moment.

"How are things go… ooh…" Bass started to say, when he noticed both a wounded but recovering Jewel Man and an extra-crispy StarLight. Hunter said nothing, but she looked like she was steaming with anger. As Bass went to talk to Jewel Man, Hunter marched up to me, as indignant as ever.

"WHO DID THIS?" she shouted, holding up a wood chip. It must have come from one of her forest's trees.

"Uh…" I said, blushing. Hunter picked me up and started shaking me violently.

"DID YOU DESTROY TREES IN MY FOREST?" she demanded. I was being shaken so hard, I couldn't respond. Bass walked over.

"Hunter! Calm down, geez…" he complained. Hunter bit her lip and put me down. Nauseated from that shaking, I puked up a huge blob of oil.

"Excuse her, but Hunter has a fit when people screw around with her forest," Bass explained. Once I recovered from dizziness, I responded.

"Uh… it's a long story, I'll tell you later, but I assure you, I didn't spoil the trees!" I shouted. Hunter growled.

"At least no one touched the crystal lake," she muttered. I looked at her.

"Crystal lake?" I asked. Hunter nodded.

"In my forest, there's a huge lake with crystals sticking up out of the water. A few robots know of its existence, and only Bass and I know its exact location. I was thinking of telling the girls about it, if they promise not to tell where it is. Maybe I could tell you," she said. I looked up.

"Tell me. I'll keep silent about it," I said. Little did I know that I wouldn't be the only one learning its location…

"In the very heart of the forest, there is a cavern. Inside of the cavern, there is a hole in the cave roof where sunlight can easily get in during the day, and moonlight at night. There is the crystal lake, filled with giant crystals emerging from its surface. The water is mineralized, hence the crystal formation. That is the treasure of Treasure Arbors. If any human finds it, they could ruin it," Hunter explained. I nodded. Just then, Bass yelled.

"OH HECK! IT STINKS! I'M GONNA HURL!" Bass shouted. Apparently, he discovered StarLight's skunking, and got a whiff of it. He started cursing his head off to express extreme dislike. Hunter was offended.

"Bass, don't cuss like that in front of kids!" she shouted. Bass coughed.

"Ugh… it's just that… it smells like… ugh…" Bass yelled, before he ran into a nearby bathroom and started puking up a LOT of oil into the toilet. Usagi knew it wasn't polite, but he pointed at Bass and laughed.

"Not funny, you little beast… UGH… aaack…" Bass groaned, before he went back to his barfing. I took it that Bass has a weak stomach when it comes to skunk smell.

"Bass, stop swearing before I wash your mouth out with soap!" Hunter shouted. Bass finally stopped puking and turned around.

"Hunter, I heard you curse too. You've said 'bitch' before," said Bass.

"But I used it in reference to a female dog, so I used correct context, and it wasn't wrong that time," Hunter argued. Bass rolled his eyes before he left the room, still complaining about the smell.

"WARNING! WARNING!" went the computer. A new robot master appeared on the screen. He had a design similar to Air Man's, but no fan was present in the chest. He had tubes containing strange liquids on his back. The boot and arm guard on one side were red with blue trim, and blue with red trim on the opposite side. He had a red V on his forehead. He was labeled "CHEMICAL MAN". When I saw the location reading as "Treasure Arbors, near heart of forest", I freaked out.

"I think he's looking for the lake!" I shouted. Hunter gasped.

"How's that possible?" she screamed. Bolt examined StarLight's body and found something.

"Does this explain it?" he asked, holding up a tiny device.

"A tiny microphone! Skunk Man must have placed a bug on StarLight!" I shouted. The bug was unscathed by the electric incident, but Bolt immediately crushed it.

"Dr. Dark wants to do harm to my lake…" Hunter gasped, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted in shock.

"Let's go guys!" I shouted. Everyone, including Tempo and Trance, who were feeling much better now, followed me out. StarLight stayed behind for obvious reasons.

_I have no idea why the HECK Chemical Man is going after the crystal lake, but we have to stop him._

--------------------------------------

Ooh! Your turn Fox. PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Attack on Crystal Lake

**Chapter 18**

**Attack on ****Crystal Lake**

We got to the cavern just in time to see Chemical Man enter the cave.

"These crystals will work wonders, I wonder why know one has found this place before."

"Stop right there!"

"It's the brats that Skunk Man told me about, where's that fox girl? Did she hurt herself trying to kill Skunk Man, or did she run away?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I see, well these crystals shall soon be the property of Dr. Dark! With them he will make us even stronger then before!"

I wonder how, but now wasn't the time to be thinking, now was the time to stop Chemical Man.

"Hydro Cannon!"

Chemical Man simply moved. He was kind of slow so the shot glanced his armor.

"Your attack is weak. I still can't figure out how you keep beating us."

"Bolt Zapper!"

"I don't think so," he said as he pointed the arm with the blue markings on it, "it's time to freeze!"

A light blue colored liquid hit Bolt and started to freeze him.

"It's…. cold."

"Liquid Nitrogen. It freezes anything. Quite effective in getting rid of you bots."

He continued to spray it until Bolt was a block of ice.

"That's one down, four to go."

"I'm going to cut you in half!" yelled out Usagi.

From the looks of it, it didn't look like Chemical Man wouldn't be able to dodge. Right before he hit Chemical Man, Chemical Man shot a greenish liquid out of the arm with red markings on it. Most of it hit Usagi's sword arm.

"Ha is that it?"

"Wait for it."

Soon Usagi's arm started to melt away. He quickly threw is sword so it wouldn't melt like his arm was. Eventually he fell to his knees, holding the stump that used to be his arm.

"Dam, I got careless."

"Hydro Cannon!"

This time all the shots hit him.

"That kind of hurt, but not as much as this."

He started to spray that green liquid at me but I was far faster then it. It didn't even touch me. However he still kept firing it at me.

"Melody you ready?"

"Yup."

Soon the made a wormhole right were Chemical Man was spraying. He was soon hit by his own chemicals. The liquid started to melt away his armor, along with the ground near him.

"Dam you; I'll be back for those crystals soon." He then teleported away.

When he left I noticed that Bolt was beginning to defrost.

"Guyssssss…help meeeeeeeee out offfffffffffffff thisssssssssssssss."

Casualties were getting higher and higher. If this keeps up their wont be enough of us left to fight if they attack again.

"Everyone back to the lab, Usagi do you need any help?"

He got up still holding his stump of an arm. "I think I can make it, but I will have to get a new arm built, this one is toast."

We started back to the lab. Hopefully this fight will end soon.

**End of chapter 18**


	19. Enter Dark Tower

**Chapter 19: Enter Dark Tower**

A week had passed since the Crystal Lake was threatened. Hunter had set up a new security system at the cavern entrance that led to the lake, but she didn't say what type of security system it was. Bolt had been in bed shivering for a while after being frozen, but he had recovered. Usagi's arm had been replaced, and he was doing great now. The week had been pretty quiet, Dr. Dark had done nothing. But, we soon learned it wasn't over yet.

One morning, I woke up to hear a commotion. Everyone was running around calling for Dr. Metallico. I walked out of my room to see Elec Man frantically calling for Dr. Metallico.

"What's going on?" I asked. Elec Man looked unhappy.

"Leonardo is missing. We've been looking everywhere for him, but he's gone!" he exclaimed. I sensed foul play in this. As I walked into the lab to meet up with the others, a message was received by the computer. Dr. Dark appeared on the screen.

"This is for those blasted children! Listen up. I have Leonardo with me in the tower. I kidnapped him last night while you were sleeping! If you want him back, climb up my tower," he said, before disappearing off the screen. Trance stamped his foot.

"Not good at all!" he shouted. Antonio was seething with rage.

"Nobody captures my creator!" he shouted. He climbed up on a table.

"I'm up for his challenge! Who's with me?" he shouted. We all looked at each other, then nodded. Antonio held out his hand. We put our hands on his.

"All for one…" I said, smiling.

"AND ONE FOR ALL!" Everyone else shouted. We scrambled out the door.

----------------------

When we arrived at the tower, Bolt looked up and gulped.

"That place looks creepy…" he commented. I started heading inside.

"Don't chicken out now, guys. We have to save someone, and we'll save him at any price!" I said. The group followed me in. After a while of walking, we entered a room with a large pool containing a blue sludge.

"Ewww… that stuff looks gross…" Tempo whined. I stared at it. Something didn't look right about that blue sludge. I could sense that it wasn't just sludge. My feeling was correct when it suddenly moved!

"EEEEK!" Crystal screamed. She hid behind Antonio. Draco was stunned.

"Dude… did that blue crud just move?!" he shouted. Suddenly, the stuff rose up, and took a shape that was like a ball with two arms, two legs, and a single, creepy eye. Two metal horns appeared also.

"Bumo! BUMO!" the creature shouted. Dr. Dark's voice began speaking over an intercom.

"I see you met the Blue Devil. He's my little monster that I made, based on Dr. Wily's Yellow Devil. Ain't he cute?" he said. StarLight snorted.

"That… that… THING isn't little or cute… to be honest, it's one of the ugliest things I've ever seen!" she snapped.

"Humph… that was inconsiderate of you. Well, he's going to crush you, anyway. Have fun!" Dr. Dark said. After his speech stopped, the Blue Devil came rushing forward.

"BUMOOOO!" it screamed. It would have smashed Usagi if he hadn't jumped out of the way. Usagi leaped off the wall and onto the creature's head. He started slashing at it, but the sword didn't seem to hurt it. We were attacking and attacking and attacking, but it wouldn't go down!

"Why won't it die?" said Antonio. That's what I wanted to know. I gave it some thought. Then I remembered. A similar creature called the Yellow Devil had been mentioned. It just so happens that Father had fought that creature. He said that you have to shoot its eye if you want to kill it. This must be the way to kill the Blue Devil, too.

"Guys! Aim for the eye!" I shouted. Understanding, Tempo hurled a Time Note at the beast's eye. It fell over.

"BLAOW! Bumo mo!" it shouted. It wasn't dead yet, but was clearly hurt. It grabbed Tempo and hurled her against a wall.

"OUCH!" she screamed. She fell to the floor like a ton of bricks, but she got back up. Antonio jumped onto the monster's head. Noticing his presence, the beast started swatting at him.

"Bumo mo mo! BUMO!" it yelled. Antonio dodged the fists and leaped. He drove his word directly into the monster's eye.

"Take that, you foul creature!" he yelled. The Blue Devil screamed as Antonio withdrew his sword. The creature became a puddle before exploding. The explosion slammed all of us against the wall, which really hurt us, but thank goodness Shara was there to give out E-Tanks.

We continued down the hallway that lead out of the Blue Devil's area. We proceeded until we reached a fork in the road.

"Oh… which way do we go?" Crystal wondered aloud. Draco pointed at the stairway to the left.

"This way. I believe this is the safest path to the top!" he said, triumphantly, before his smile faded. His wings and tail drooped.

"I think… I'm not positive. I don't remember clearly," he said sadly. Tempo pointed at the stairway to the right.

"Well I think it's this way," she said. Draco shook his head.

"No… maybe I'm correct and we should go left," Draco said.

"No, I'm thinking right," said Tempo.

"I'm thinking left," said Draco.

"I'm thinking you both should shut up," said Usagi.

"I'm thinking Draco's right. I trust that he knows the right way," said StarLight. Draco smiled a little.

"Well I'm going right!" said Tempo, charging up the right staircase.

"TEMPO! So impulsive…" Melody groaned before following her twin up the stairs. Sighing, I ran up after the two, and the group followed.

------------------------------

What lies ahead? Ooh! Fox, it's your turn. Readers, PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Turbo Assault

**Chapter 20**

**Turbo Assault**

We soon came across a room with a huge pool in it. While there was a bridge going across from it, something didn't feel right about it.

"See I told you this was the safest way." Said Tempo.

When she said that a huge robotic fish jumped out of the water creating a tidal wave that hit everyone. Most of use slammed against the wall.

"I see you meet with Turbo Wave. I hope you like to swim, Mahahahahaha!" said Dr. Dark through the intercom.

"This doesn't look that hard, I mean if it only makes waves then we can…Whoa!" Said Bolt as a wave of missiles came at us.

The missiles weren't that hard to dodge but some of them hit StarLight directly.

"StarLight you ok?" I yelled to her.

"Nothing seems to be damaged heavy so I think I can still fight."

I dove into the pool, seeing as I was the most compatible for water combat.

"Hydro Cannon!"

While most of the shots did hit, there wasn't a lot of damage to it. I kept on firing into the same spot hoping that the armor would weaken there. Eventually some of the armor chipped off, leaving its exposed circuits.

"Yes an opening!"

However before I could fire again I was hit by a missiles, witch sent be flying out of the pool.

"Ow!"

"Charging StarLight Cannon, activating stance."

I looked over to see that StarLight had gotten on all fours and was charging her back cannons. I noticed that the Turbo Wave was firing a large amount of missiles at her.

"StarLight move!"

"I can't until I fire, and I'm no were close to firing!"

From the looks of the missiles it looked like it would have ripped her apart.

"Dragon Flame!"

Most of the missiles were destroyed by Draco who flew in front of StarLight. The remaining missiles hit Draco, leaving StarLight completely unharmed. Draco then fell against the wall.

"Well at least your not hurt…"

"Draco…THAT'S IT! FIRE!"

The same silver beam fired at Turbo Wave and scored a direct hit.

"Yes! That should have killed it. Huh?"

With Turbo Wave did get hit by it directly the beam only destroyed its armor. It then fired more missiles at them.

"Dam, I can't move."

"Noise Pulse!"

The attack caused the missiles to go out of control and miss.

"Noise Pulse!"

Trance's attack seemed to be more powerful then normal. After a couple of noise pulse attacks the Turbo Wave started to fall apart.

"Now it's dead." He said.

"Yeah but you gave us all headaches." Said Crystal .

"Sorry."

The room then started to shake before it started to fall apart.

"Everyone! Get into the next room, before the room falls on us!"

Most of us were running across the bridge but StarLight still wasn't moving.

"StarLight move!"

"I can't!"

Before I could run over to her, Draco flew over once more and picked her up.

"I got you."

StarLight started to turn red, "Thank you."

Draco just barely made it to safety before the room collapsed.

**End of Chapter 20**

Sorry for it taking so long, but its done. Also… PLEASE REVIEW READERS!


	21. Copy Robot, Tower Summit

**Chapter 21: Copy Robot, Tower Summit**

That last encounter with the robot fish was wild. Now that we had made it to another large room, we were expecting something else big to go after us. Instead, a green light lit up the room and scanned us. Then, copies of us were created!

"If you've made it this far, the Copy Robot room is where you are! Can you defeat… yourselves?" said Dr. Dark. He laughed until he started coughing, then stopped speaking. My clone approached me.

"Hey, little mermaid! You think you can stop your own team?" she snapped. Then, the Copy Team charged at us! However, the copies seemed rather weak at first. Antonio chopped his copy to pieces and made it disappear without much effort. Trance had a little more difficulty killing his copy, and StarLight killed her copy with a bit more difficulty. I noticed a pattern here. For each copy killed, the remaining copies grew stronger! By the time only my clone was left, she was insanely powerful!

"HAH! I won't be so easy, will I?" she snarled. She picked me up and hurled me into a wall with as much strength as Guts Man! If only we knew my weapon weakness, which would also be hers, things wouldn't be so painful. It was soon discovered, though. Bolt started running forward.

"BOLT ZAPPER!" he shouted. His attack missed, though, and hit me! It hurt very bad! It was excruciatingly painful! Water conducts electricity, so… I think I found my weakness. Weakened, I got up.

"Bolt… lend me your weapon for a sec," I said. I placed my hand on his arm and concentrated.

**WEAPON: BOLT ZAPPER**

**COPY SUCCESSFUL**

Man, that was one time that the weapon copier came in handy. My armor changed color to red and black, and lightning bolts appeared on my gloves and boots. I jumped onto my copy. Digging my fingers into her shoulders, I concentrated a large amount of weapon energy, then fired!

"BOLT ZAPPER!" I shouted. My copy was electrocuted violently, and she vanished, screaming like a banshee. The door to the next area opened, and a small object appeared. It was orange, and had a white pinwheel design on it.

"A yashichi," said Trance. Yashichis are very special items, as they restore health and weapon energy to max. I opened a panel on my arm and slipped the yashichi in. I was completely healed, and I felt like I could take on the whole world!

"C'mon guys, to the top!" I shouted.

-----------------------

Sometime later, we reached the top of the tower. We were in a laboratory. I didn't see anyone there at first, but then Dr. Dark walked up to us after coming out of a door. Dr. Metallico was tied up and gagged, with Surf Man dragging him across the floor with the rope he was tied up by. Dr. Metallico was shouting in Italian, but a language I didn't understand was even more unintelligible to me with him gagged. He was also trying to wriggle free from the ropes, but was unsuccessful. Dr. Dark looked at me intently with his uncovered eye.

"Well, I see you survived it all. The Blue Devil, the Turbo Wave, and the Copy Robot. I was going to fight you, but I had a change of heart," he said. I stared at him.

"Well, I won't kill Leonardo, if you join forces with me and rule the world with me. If you refuse, I will kill him," he said. I was shocked. Talk about driving a hard bargain! If we join him, Leonardo lives. If we refuse, Leonardo dies. Both choices were unsavory. Dr. Dark pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flipped out the blade.

"Choose wisely…" he said. I gave it some thought. I looked at the group. Trance looked sick. StarLight was looking down and shaking her fist. Crystal was clutching Antonio's arm as Antonio looked distressed. Bolt's eyes were huge. Tempo and Melody were both holding their heads. Usagi, though, looked at me with a strong look. I understood what he wanted to do.

"USAGI! GO!" I shouted. Usagi jumped and knocked Dr. Dark to the ground. The group split up in two smaller groups, one to take care of Dr. Dark, the other to free Leonardo.

"You… imbeciles!" Dr. Dark hissed. He hurled his blade at Leonardo, who narrowly missed being hit in the face.

"Agh, that was close!" he wailed as Draco untied him, removed the gag, picked him up and flew him to the ceiling. As Draco held him up, Dr. Dark yelled for his robots to help him, but they all stood there, staring at Draco, and appearing to be in deep thought. I pinned Dr. Dark to the ground and started shouting in his face.

"Marco! Marco Metallico! Wake up! Leonardo is your brother! Don't kill him! You're brothers… YOU'RE BROTHERS!" I shouted. He stared into my eyes.

"We're… brothers…" he said. I nodded.

"Correct… say it with me. Leonardo is a brother…" I told him.

"Leonardo is a brother…_Leonardo è un fratello…_" he said. Then, tears began to run down his face.

"He's my brother… I can't kill a brother…_Non riesco a uccidere mio fratello…_" he said before he started crying. He removed his helmet and cloak, throwing them to the ground. I saw that he looked just like Leonardo, except he wore red shoes and a red shirt, had a blue bracelet on his right arm, and a scar on his left eye. Is that why he concealed it before? To hide a scar?

"Leonardo… forgive me!" he shouted before passing out. Comet Man picked up his creator.

"Hydro, may we go back to the lab with you?" he asked. I was unsure why he asked this at the time, but I nodded yes. We all returned to the lab.

-------------------------

Almost complete! Please review!


	22. End Of Our First Adventure

**Chapter 22**

**End of our first Adventure**

A couple of weeks came and went. Dr. Metallico and Marco (Dr. Dark's real name), had forgiven each other for the mistakes they had done. Both had agreed to stay and live in America for a while. Most of Marco's robots were doing something else.

Surf Man (who I thought we had destroyed turned out to have teleported before any real damage was done to him) had become a seal trainer in the Oceans Expedition park. Comet Man became a tour guide for the Aerospace Center . Ghost Man got a job in a haunted house attraction in town. Uranium Man has a job keeping the power plant in check. Thief Man helps the police train to catch crooks. Skunk Man helps Hunter keep people away from the Crystal Cave . Chemical Man had his acid replaced with more liquid nitrogen, and he now works for a refrigerator company.

Most of us were playing ball in the back.

"I got the ball!" yelled out Bolt.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Melody as she ran after him.

"You can't catch me!"

"I don't have to, she does."

"Huh?"

Bolt ended up running into Tempo, who then took the ball from Bolt.

"Now we have the ball."

"No fair."

I smiled as I watched. I turned to see StarLight leading Draco somewhere. I walked over to hear what she was saying to him.

"Draco, I never got to properly thank you for saving me in Marco's tower, so today I'm going to show you something that only a few people know about."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, Draco started to blush, "Now come on."

They both went in the direction of Rose Forest , so I was guessing StarLight wanted to show Draco the Rose Tree.

While this adventure had ended I'm sure there will be plenty more, and I can't wait for them to start.

**End of Chapter and Story**

Yea I know it's short but I like it. Readers review.


End file.
